


Make a Lucky Break

by PaperAnn



Series: PaperAnn's Bingo 2018 Works [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pillow Talk Adorableness, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperAnn/pseuds/PaperAnn
Summary: Sam could’ve handled the situation better, but he screwed up.  He was very suddenly put on the spot, in Gabriel’s bed, and shocked he’d gotten there in the first place.  All he could come up with was a blurted, “We should do this more often.”It was only natural that Gabriel had asked about “the sex part?” and Sam had panicked, agreeing, “the sex part.”  Except...he wanted so muchmore.Sure, ‘friends with benefits’ came with exactly that: the benefit of tumbling into bed together at night.  The downside happened to be this cruel form of torture for someone who wanted a real, honest relationship.Although, the torture wasn’t exclusive to Sam—it was eating Gabriel alive, too.The real question was: who would break first?





	Make a Lucky Break

Hindsight was always twenty-twenty, but Sam really should have seen this coming.

He’d never been the guy to do one night stands, or casual hook-ups.  What made him think he could even _handle_ a friends with benefits relationship?  Truth be told, Sam was pretty sure the only reason he’d agreed in the first place was because he’d take Gabriel anyway that he could get him.

After that first unexpected (and downright glorious) night of them 'accidentally' tumbling into bed together, Sam had been the one to suggest it.  He'd fucked up.  Sam had no one to blame but himself, when—in jest, hoping not to ruin everything—he’d blurted out, “We should do this more often.  What do you think?”

When Gabriel asked plainly, “The sex part?” Sam had panicked, agreeing, “the sex part.”  Except, he wanted so much _more_.  He wanted it all.  
  
The morning had him disoriented, he was shocked, trying to cling onto _something_ , hoping he could keep a form of 'them' alive.  Sam's anxiety made him low-ball it, and while he'd got what he verbally asked for, it wasn't what his heart was after.  Goddammit.

He was backed into a corner (he had to own his stupid word-vomit) and he had no idea how to get out of this.  To say that Sam was being tortured, craving a relationship that lingered barely beyond his grasp, was an understatement.  He wanted to take that leap with Gabriel, but how did he bring it up?  At the same time, Sam didn’t want to ruin what they had.  Sadly, he’d take what he could get, and if this was as high as the ladder went, so be it.

At the beginning, things had been fun, spontaneous and easy.  Now, more often than not, Sam began as a bundle of nerves until Gabriel coaxed the anxiety out of him.  At this rate, Sam would dismantle the entire system himself!

Maybe it needed to be taken apart so it could be rebuilt.

Sam would sit with those thoughts until he saw Gabriel tonight.

\--------------------------

Every night when Sam showed up on his door, Gabriel had a plethora of feelings about the situation when leading the kid inside.

Normally, Gabriel’s gut-instinct was, “Jesus, you’re gorgeous, I’m gonna tackle you and jump you,” and proceeded to haul him directly towards the bedroom.

Then other night, (the times Sam wasn’t directly in front of him and being all tempting) Gabriel mused about rescheduling those late night visits into something different.  He actually thought about this topic a fuck-ton.  Maybe…seeing Sam in the evening.  Around dinner time.  Or prime-movie-going slots.  Yeah.  Like dates.  Whatever.

Except, Sam Winchester had put the kibosh on that: day one.  Or...two.  Whenever the morning after was—

Gabriel had chalked the encounter up to Sam being too busy for a real relationship, and Sam's friends-with-benefits mentality came from the obvious place: a man has needs.  Sure, he’d help Sam out with those needs, very, very enthusiastically.

Just like now.

“Heya,” Gabriel watched him with a smirk and tugged Sam inside.  “Do you wanna talk?  You’ve got that stressed out vibe again.  Is it work?”

Sam chuckled and shook his head.  “I suck.  I’m sorry, I don’t want to drag you into my problems.”

“It’s not you dragging me if I ask about them,” he pointed out, because he cared.  He cared a whole hell of a lot more than Sam could imagine.  “How about I give you a massage?”

Damn, did that light up his whole face.  With a grin, Sam rushed towards the bedroom, flinging off all his layers straight down to his boxers, and flopping face-first down onto the mattress.  “Holy shit, if you give me a massage, you can do anything you want to me tonight.”

“Heh, as if I don’t any other night,” Gabriel teased back and moved to straddle Sam’s rear.  As his hands began working the knots out of the tense muscles, Gabriel couldn’t help saying, “C’mon, babe.  What’s going on?  You’ve been off for a while.  This isn't a random occurrence.  This is what we call a pattern.”

Oops.  Every now and then Gabriel's filter let a term of endearment slip.  Sam hadn’t corrected him.  Yet.  So he didn’t see it as a problem.  Maybe it was a _personal_ one, Gabriel needed to get a damn grip, but not a problem between them.

“Mm, but you make everything else fade away.”  Sam's words were so simple, but to Gabriel—it meant the friggin world.

“Yeah?  Magic fingers?” he lightly tickled Sam’s sides, making him squirm, before he continued working down Sam’s back.

Sam moaned into the touch, correcting, “Magic _everything_.”

“Careful, you’re gonna give me a complex,” Gabriel warned and leaned down to place a kiss between Sam’s shoulder blades.

It was small moments like this, things they were both guilty of, that had Gabriel _almost_  working up the courage to speak about them.  Almost being able to discuss a minor (ahem, perhaps massive) change in their future.  Honestly, these days it wasn’t all wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am.

Seriously, how many fuck buddies did this?  He wanted a survey!  Statistics!  The works!

Gabriel had massaged low enough that his hands now hovered right around Sam’s waistband.  His moment of deliberation—choosing above or below the boxers—was only a half-second long, then he yanked them down and continued on to the best part.  Feeling up Sam’s ass under the guise of continuing the massage.

This part always had a knack, a history—if you will—of creating a lovely chain-reaction.  It always ended with Sam rutting down against the mattress, raring to go.  And he was already making those delicious sounds as a precursor…

Except this time, instead of their usual it's-all-downhill-from-here, Sam managed the impossible.  He caught Gabriel completely off guard, asking, “How many people do you give massages to?” so friggin _casually_.

It made him stumble in his movements before asking, “Literal or...Biblical?” and wondered if there was even a correct answer.

Sam went rigid as well—maybe he hadn’t meant to disclose that thought, and those words aloud surprised himself?  Gabriel needed to fix this.  He went back to work and moved between Sam’s legs, now teasing high on his thighs.

Luckily, Sam sunk back into the bed, moaning out, “Both?” uncertainly.

With a cluck of his tongue, Gabriel’s fingers barely grazed the underside of Sam’s balls, eliciting a gasp and responding, “Only you, kiddo. You keep me _quite_ busy.”

“I-is that a good thing?”  Sam grew more confident, now they had turned to familiar banter, all while he attempted to spread his legs wider.

“The best thing.  I’ve never had—” Gabriel slammed to a halt, a half-second away from diving into dangerous territory.  Shit, the kid always managed to lower his guard!

“Never had…?” he prompted, and reached towards the nightstand where Gabriel kept the lube.  “What’s on your mind, Gabe?”

“You.  Of course.”  That was an easy enough quip.  Gabriel took the bottle from Sam to set next to him, then hiked him up onto all fours and peeled the boxers off.  “You feeling relaxed enough now?” Gabriel asked while he swiftly worked to get rid of the clothes from his own body.

“Yes!  Relaxed and ready.  C‘mon.”  Damn, Sam’s timbre was downright dirty as he watched Gabriel strip with a lustful gaze, and he swung his hips to provoke him.  Sam knew precisely which buttons to press, making everything that much more urgent, the friggin tease!

As Gabriel reached back to the nightstand, Sam’s arm shot out to stop him.  Even more confusing still, Sam turned to face him, his sultry energy wavering.  “Um.  One of the reasons I asked…well, there are _a lot_ of reasons…” he was (uncharacteristically) beating around the bush, “But it’s only been you.  With me.  For a very, very long time.”  He whispered, “If you don’t wanna use a condom, you don’t have to,” now recovering all momentum.

Okay, it wasn’t simply the concept, but Sam halting things to tell him, to _encourage_ _him_  to—    
  
Yes, Gabriel choked on air.  Of-fucking-course, he eagerly nodded and Sam flashed a smile, returning to brace himself with the pillow.

“Could you be any hotter?” Gabriel’s voice dropped in pitch and, for the first time, he slicked his cock up instead of a condom.  “I feel like I should tell you something…”  He hesitated, like he always did.  Although this time, when he lined up and slid inside Sam, feeling nothing but wet, hot tightness around him, Gabriel managed to find courage in Sam's show of trust.  “I-I don’t plan on being with anyone either.  But you.”

Sam, already sitting back and grinding on him, groaned loudly.  “G-good.  That means we can do a lot more of this,” and his movement spurred Gabriel into action.

Hell yes!  If that wasn’t a ready and willing agreement?  Gabriel didn’t know what was.

As he began to rock his hips, Gabriel felt this new found self-confidence.  He playfully baited Sam, “Is it because of how my bare cock feels fucking that tight, perfect hole of yours?”  Gabriel preened as he pulled a gorgeous whimper from Sam, continuing, “Or is it something more?” because he _needed_ to know.

For as hard and deep as Gabriel’s thrusts were, Sam meeting him halfway and using his own muscle created something infinitely more intense.  As did his words.  “You _do_  feel goddamn amazing,” he breathlessly agreed.  “B-but I was planning on suggesting it before we even hooked up tonight…”

With that admission, Gabriel’s heart raced with a wild excitement—only to realize a moment later that Sam’s certainty weakened.  Most likely out of nerves, even fear.    
  
_No_ , Gabriel _wouldn’t_ let that happen.  This…was a confession, of sorts, he could read between the lines.  While Gabriel's pace never faltered, continuing to slam their bodies together as both were on the verge of something fantastic, his hands did something _else_.

Following the same path as his previous massage, Gabriel sweetly glided his fingertips and palms across Sam’s skin with clear, blatant, warm affection.  Even though it was difficult to multi-task, Gabriel felt that he had to (he needed to) kiss every inch of Sam he could get his mouth on.

Showering the kid’s back with kisses, it changed things in a flash—it also switched the angle of his hips, Sam shouting out in pleasure.  Gabriel grinned widely and continued to plunge in that exact spot, all his thoughts centered around Sam losing it.  And...him potentially returning Gabriel's feelings...  
  
They needed to have a conversation—but a conversation wasn’t happening while Gabriel was balls-deep inside Sam—especially so utterly and completely, with no barrier between them.

Holy fuck, it was so much better than he’d imagined…

And it wasn’t just the sensation of the clenching heat wrapping around him, it was the fact that Sam had wanted it, asked for it, and the _meaning._

“Hell, Sam, I’m right friggin _there_ ,” Gabriel realized, caught between his dick and his heart, but right as his brain kicked in: it hit him, “Do you want me to—”

Oh, and Sam didn't hesitate when he barked out, “Gabe, cum inside me, dammit, need to feel you!”

“Fuck, you‘re—” ungodly-sexy, stunning, beautiful, perfect-flawless-gorgeous, the list went on and on, but Gabriel could only manage a punctuated gasp, loud enough to fill the room.

Before he could even change his grip and focus on Sam’s cock—Gabriel mere seconds away—Sam was thrashing and bucking backwards, orgasm ripping through his body.   _Jesuschrist,_  that added incentive, the wild ride that Sam just buckled him onto?  That was more than enough for Gabriel to spill inside Sam.

Yes, inside him.    
  
That singular fact…made the entire experience so much more mind-blowing.  And the sex was already pretty phenomenal to begin with, so Gabriel was on another level.  He road out every last second he could.  Every last moment before he went soft, he spent inside Sam—only then did he mournfully pull out.

Sam flinched, sensitive, over-stimulated, yet thoroughly pleased, before they rolled around and found a nice cozy spot.

See—this was another thing to mark off the checklist of ‘Things Fuck Buddies Don’t Do.’    
  
Cuddling.    
  
They cuddled the shit out of each other.  They spent the night together.  There was an afterglow, and pillow talk, the whole nine.  And tonight, Gabriel had found the bravery to change that one minor-massive thing.

“Sammy...” he whispered, voice dry from freakin’ stellar sex and a hint of trepidation.  “You coming over nervous lately.  Gotta tell me the truth, kiddo.  Is it…because of us?”

While resting in the crook of Gabriel’s neck, Sam froze for the second time that night, but this time he came out of it himself.  With a sharp exhale, he nodded his admission.  “Yeah, actually.  It is.  Was.  No, it still is.  Gabriel…”

Yes sir, Sam was being direct, he pushed away from where they’d been laying and sat up in the bed.  When he leaned against the headboard, Gabriel knew this was the conversation they both needed, maybe had been craving for a long time.  Instead of running (like he would've if it was anyone besides Sam), he followed suit quickly.  In case Sam needed it, for strength—or for a hint he _wasn’t_ alone—Gabriel took Sam’s hands into his own and squeezed.

“I’m listening, tell me whatever’s on your mind.  Don’t be afraid.”  Gabriel prayed his voice lured Sam into spilling, and hoped that the spillage was in the same ballpark as Gabriel’s own.

“Did I get it right?  That we’re…monogamous now?” Sam wondered hopefully, and when Gabriel nodded, he smiled.  “That makes me happy.  I don’t wanna push my luck but…”

When he trailed off, Gabriel shook his head with conviction and urged, “Push it.  Push that luck as far as you want, _please_.”  While Sam appeared taken aback, Gabriel grumbled, “Hot damn.  I sound all kinds of desperate.”

“What kind of luck do you, uh, want me to push?”  Sam raised an eyebrow, but his glow had returned.

Gabriel groaned, because everything about this had been the _ideal_ scenario until just now!  He wasn’t the one who'd be taking the risks, it was going to be Sam, but since Gabriel was over-eager he’d turned the tables on himself!

“Push…whatever luck you were gonna?” he offered lamely, but suggested, “Then I’ll push my own.  Deal?”

Sam nodded slowly.  “It’s a deal…Okay.  Wow.”  He briefly closed his eyes, gathering his words, before he carefully pronounced, “It’s my fault.  The first time, I…gave you the wrong impression.  I panicked, I thought the only reason we’d slept together was because you wanted to, uh, sleep together.  And I thought that if we continued, sex would be enough for me.  But it wasn’t.  I wanted more, since day one, but I was scared that if I asked for more I wouldn’t get _anything._ That I'd throw a wrench in, risk breaking what we'd built, so I took what I could get.  But it’s not enough for me anymore, Gabe.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure if his heart was beating faster _now_ , or when they were having sex ten minutes ago.  Knowing that Sam wanted it?  Wanted _him?_   Plus all the little things that Gabriel had been fantasizing about?  It was some kind of fiction turned reality that he couldn’t put into words.

“It’s not enough for _me_ anymore either.”  First, Sam had to know he wasn’t alone—Gabriel immediately answered him with decisiveness.  He continued, leaning forward and kissing Sam's cheek, then placing the barest brush of his lips over Sam’s own.  “It’s funny.  Most people daydream about banging the man of their dreams.  I already have that, and—please, don’t get me wrong—I love every second.  But I daydream about taking you on dates.  On wining and dining you.  Good ol’ fashioned romance.”

“Stop it.  No way,” Sam actually seemed stunned, shaking his head.

Gabriel quirked a grin.  “What?  Don’t think I can handle a relationship?  Or the wine part?  Because I gotta be honest, I really don’t like wine, that was only to get you to—”

The distance between them vanished when Sam all but launched himself at Gabriel, wrapping him in his arms.  Gabriel was trapped, Sam’s face buried in his neck, encased in those giant Moose limbs, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  He could barely move, but he tried—if only to return the desperate embrace.

“I never thought that you’d...” Sam cleared his throat and rearranged himself to press his forehead against Gabriel’s.  “You mean it.  You _really_ mean it.”

“Heh, does that mean yes?  You still haven’t exactly given me an answer.  Just a lot of doubt on your end.”  Gabriel finally had enough room to reach up and loop his own arms around Sam’s neck.  “Give me something to work with, kiddo.  Don't leave me hangin'.”

“I figured it was obvious.  Yes!  I want that change, I want to see you, be with you outside our apartments late at night.  I wanna explore this, us, and see where we go.  All I want…is to be with you.”  In the blink of an eye, Sam went from astonished to overflowing with joy.  “How long have we been together?  Or what's your guess?”

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Gabriel answered, “Ten months and four week.”   _Almost_.  Because Sam’s response, drawing away to look him in the eyes and beaming radiantly, made Gabriel's too-accurate knowledge _so_ worth it.

“I don’t think it’s too early to say ‘I love you’ then, is it?”  Sam decided, and in his eyes Gabriel found the epitome of love.

And it was fucking beautiful.

Gabriel shook his head, a smile of his own blooming.  “Nope.  I don’t think it’s too early at all.  We probably should have gotten around to this earlier, huh?”  He relaxed his arm from behind Sam’s neck, shifting to cup his cheek.  “I’ve always thought of myself as being with you, and only you, but it feels so real now that we’ve said it out loud.  You know what else feels real?"  He paused gathering all the meaning and reverie to fill and make the words, "Me loving you too, Sam,” flourish.

“Dammit—” Sam gasped as Gabriel stole a kiss filled with _intent_.    
  
While Sam surged into it and very eagerly returned it...he had to chuckle.  Sam began fondly laughing about the entire built-up situation that had transpired between them for just shy of a year.  This was the best time to take a breath, let go of the past and remember the thing that mattered most—everything worked out.    
  
“It’s always been you.  We’ve been in a relationship for over ten months without even knowing it.   _That’s_ how good we are.  And…“  Sam mischievously nipped Gabriel’s earlobe and mused aloud, “I don’t like wine either.”

“Thank God!  We can cross that right off the date list,” Gabriel sighed whimsically and declared, “Get ready for your ass to be romanced.”

“Sounds like one hell of a Lifetime Movie…”  Noting they were still sitting up against the headboard, Sam had officially had enough of that.  He pulled them both down back under the sheets and rolled on top of Gabriel with a gleeful, “Now, let the dating begin...in the morning…”

Watching Sam's assertiveness, _quite_ enjoying what he saw, Gabriel couldn't help but purr, “You’re mine all night,” tracing his fingertips along the grooves and valleys of Sam’s arms, that were boxing him in.

“I’m all yours until further notice,” Sam corrected him, and that thought—

Well, that thought was enough to leave Gabriel speechless.    
  
Eventually, he found the words, “Fuck, do I love the sound of that,” right before he returned the favor: shoving Sam down and reducing him back to a moaning, writhing mess.

But this mess was all Gabriel's, and it wasn’t a matter of ’keeping him until further notice.’

Gabriel planned on keeping Sam forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo 2018  
> Square Filled: Friends with Benefits Relationship


End file.
